


Evergreen

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz





	Evergreen

Jaehyun admires the newly bought necklace in his hand, the charm attached to it was long and slender, a metallic cylinder, shaped like a whistle. It was pretty, resting against Jaehyun's chest when he wasn't holding it, the particular shade of rose gold matching perfectly with Jaehyun's milky-white skin. He burst through the door, interrupting the constant chirping of his friends in the living room. "Oh Jaehyun, you're back?" Daeyeol waved at the younger boy, gesturing for him to join them. Jibeom's smile grew wider, standing up immediately and approaching Jaehyun with his arms wide open. "I missed you." Jibeom whispered against Jaehyun's hair, causing the boy to let out a tiny giggle. Jibeom frowned when he felt something pressed against his chest, he held Jaehyun by his shoulders and gently pushed him away. 

 

Jibeom's eyes looked as though they were about to fall out of their sockets, his mouth hanging wide open, as he saw what was hanging on Jaehyun's neck. Surely... he couldn't be wrong about what it was. "J-Jaehyun-ah... Why do you have that?" Jibeom's hand trembled as he lifted it to point to the thing pressing against Jaehyun's chest. "Oh, this?" Jaehyun smiled gleefully like a proud little boy boasting about his new toy, "I got it at the fair. It's pretty isn't it?" Bomin walked over and slung his arm around Jaehyun, "Hyung, what did you get?" He peered over Jaehyun's shoulder and coughed violently as he saw the object of interest. "Hyung! I didn't know you were this kind of person! Our Jaehyunie is all grown up now?" Bomin ruffled Jaehyun's hair affectionately, earning himself a deadly glare from the older boy. "It's a pretty necklace, the guy selling this told me it'll make my boyfriend and I really happy... Of course I had to get it." Jaehyun reached over to give Jibeom's hand a soft squeeze. 

 

"Oh sure... your boyfriend would definitely be really happy." Bomin teased before making a run for his room, knowing Jibeom would definitely come for him. “Have fun, Jibeom hyung!” He shouted as he disappeared behind his door. By then, all the boys had known what Jaehyun had bought, all except for the owner himself. "Why is everyone looking at us like that? Is it something bad?" Jibeom doesn't know how else to react, except to smile and comb his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, "It's nothing babe, just ignore them. You must be tired, let's go get some rest?" Jibeom intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun's pulling him softly towards the rooms, but without missing the knowing look he got from Daeyeol and Sungyoon. 

 

Jibeom let out a deep sigh as he closed the door behind them, their shared room containing numerous traces of Jaehyun, momentarily sending Jibeom into an overwhelming state of shock. "Should I show you what I bought? There's striped t-shirts and-" Jaehyun's excitement was cut off by Jibeom's sudden whisper, "Do you know what's that? The necklaceyou bought?" Jibeom wasn't really sure if he was ready for the answer to his question. "Isn't it... Just a necklace?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrow, not understanding the fuss everyone was making over his new accessory. "Jaehyun-ah...What do I do with you?" JIbeom smiled slightly as he shook his head, "I-It's not just a necklace..." 

 

“It’s not?” Jaehyun cupped the cylindrical charm in his hands and inspected it, as though waiting for it to turn into something magical. "It's actually some that gives you... pleasure." Jibeom said in his softest voice, seemingly afraid of startling the innocent wide-eyed boy. "Yeah I know, that's what the guy- oh... oh... you meant...thatkind..." Jaehyun's ear grew redder upon realization. The tips of his finger went numb as he recalled how he had proudly showed the rest of the boys the 'necklace' he bought, heat rose to his face as he buried his face in his hands, "I don't think I can face them anymore..." Jibeom's heart raced as he heard the hitch in Jaehyun's breath, "A-Are you crying? H-Hey come on, it's alright. Jaehyun-ah, come on look at me." He reached over and gently wrapped his fingers around Jaehyun's wrist, lowering his hands. Jibeom brushed Jaehyun's stray tear away with the pad of his thumb, "Nobody's going to tease you, I won't let them." Jaehyun bit his lip as his eyes met with Jibeom, sparking something in the latter. 

 

Jibeom embraced him tightly, allowing him a few minutes to regain composure, "You don't have to feel embarrassed, not everyone would've known what it was." Jaehyun knew Jibeom only said that to comfort him, "Even our baby Bomin knows it..." Jaehyun shook his head as he snuggled in deeper, pressing his face against the crook of Jibeom's neck, taking in his favorite scent like a drug. "I like you this way though, all innocent and precious." Jibeom traced circles on Jaehyun's back, an action he knew Jaehyun loved dearly. "But Jibeom-ah..." Jaehyun leaned back a little and gazed adoringly into Jibeom's large bright eyes. "Hmm?" Jibeom fought the urge to kiss the older boy there and then. 

 

"Should we try it?" 

 

Jibeom felt his hands turn clammy, his heart raced at the thought, "Try it?" Jaehyun reached up and twirled the tiny vibrator with his fingers, "Since I bought it already... Maybe you could teach me how to use it?" There was a hint of playfulness in Jaehyun's voice, something that made Jibeom's throat go dry. Without replying, Jibeom reached around Jaehyun's neck and unfastened the necklace, letting it fall onto his palm. Jaehyun felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he heard the whispering buzz emitting from the tiny thing that rested in Jibeom's hands when he turned it on. "You can try it on me." Jaehyun said in an almost inaudible whisper, leaning in and letting his lips rest against Jibeom’s neck. 

 

Jibeom took that invitation seriously, not hesitating even for a second before working his way with Jaehyun’s pants, letting them fall to his ankles. They’ve touched each other countless of times, but never have things felt so intimate like it did this time. “Jaehyun-ah, are you sure...? We don’t have to try it just because you’re afraid of people laughing at you.” Jibeom tried seeking confirmation, he had to make sure Jaehyun wouldn’t regret his decision. “Just do it.” Jaehyun sounded a little inpatient as he slipped out of his underwear, completely naked down there. He grinded his hips against Jibeom’s erection, eliciting a dirty moan from the younger boy. Jibeom held the bullet-shaped vibrator to his mouth, and gave it one long lick from the base to the tip, “This way it’ll slide in without inflicting much pain.” he explains. 

 

Jibeom snaked his free arm around Jaehyun’s waist and pulled him nearer, placing soft kisses along his jawline. Jibeom gently spins Jaehyun around, pressing his own erection against Jaehyun’s bare ass. He reached forward slowly and thumbed the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, giving it a little squeeze when he felt Jaehyun grind against him with an unfamiliar urgency. Jaehyun let out a choked cry when he felt something cold and wet circling around his entrance. The buzzing vibrations sent tingles down his spine, Jibeom pushing it in bit by bit, cooing softly by Jaehyun’s ear, assuring him it’ll all be fine and Jibeom would take care of him. If not for Jibeom’s hand on Jaehyun’s cock, holding him in place, Jaehyun would’ve definitely fell to the ground, legs giving way due to the immense pleasure. 

 

By the time Jibeom inserted the entire vibrator into Jaehyun, every touch felt like fire under the latter’s skin. Jibeom could tell Jaehyun was trying to stop himself from moaning out loud by clenching his teeth. He pumped Jaehyun’s length at a steady pace, “It’s alright baby, you can call my name, it doesn’t matter if anyone hears it, they all know you’re mine anyways.” Jibeom seemed to have unwound something in Jaehyun, as the older boy started singing Jibeom’s name like it was his favourite lullaby. 

 

The vibrator in Jaehyun made him even more sensitive to Jibeom’s every touch, he gripped onto the bed frame for dear life as Jibeom pumped his length at an incredible speed, “Jaehyun-ah, will you come for me?” Jibeom ended his sentence as he bit Jaehyun’s earlobe lightly, causing the boy to keen helplessly. Jibeom milked Jaehyun through his climax, his hand never stopped moving up and down Jaehyun’s length. “A-Ah... Kim Jibeom... Jibeom-ah...” A tear slid down the side of Jaehyun’s cheek, he hadn’t felt so good in ages. His come spurted all over, but cleaning up the mess was the last thing on both their minds now. 

 

Jaehyun shuddered as the vibrator continued going off inside of him, “S-Stop... A-Ah Jibeom it hurts. Please take it out of me.” Jaehyun pushed Jibeom’s hand away lightly, his cock aching from over-simulation. Jibeom reacted in an instant, pulling the vibrator out in one swift motion buy the chain. The sudden lack of pressure caused Jaehyun to fall backwards, into Jibeom’s arms. He steadied himself before turning around to face his boyfriend, the corner of his lips turning up into a smirk, “It’s your turn now.” Jaehyun sealed his promise with a soft sweet kiss on Jibeom’s lips. Beads of sweat formed at Jibeom’s forehead, he was definitely in for a treat.


End file.
